Roller coasters have long been some of the most well-liked rides in amusements parks. Roller coasters normally have an endless track loop. Riders load and unload at a platform or station, typically at a low elevation. At the beginning of each ride cycle, a roller coaster car or a train of cars is generally towed or propelled up a relatively steep incline of an initial track section to the highest point on the entire track. The car is then released from the high point and gains kinetic energy, which allows the car to travel entirely around the track, and return back to the loading/unloading station. The roller coaster track typically includes various loops, turns, inversions, corkscrews and other configurations intended to thrill the riders.
Since the early days of roller coasters, people have experimented with variations of a central theme, which is to provide amusement to riders seated inside cars which travel along tracks. Traditional roller coasters travel along rail tracks and provide their riders with stationary seats or harnesses which fix the motion of the riders to the direction of travel of the cars.
The overall effect attained by traditional roller coasters is to statically couple riders to the cars and, therefore, sense essentially the same motions in gravitational forces experienced by the cars in which they ride. Due to the static nature of the ride, each ride provides the same ride sensation and experience every time it is ridden.
Some amusement devices, including roller coasters, attempt to deliver additional systems of rotation other than the movement of the vehicle on the track system. Examples of amusement rides which provide some rotation capabilities with or without passenger control are various patents to Mares including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,254, 6,098,549 and 6,227,121.
WO 03/082421 teaches an amusement ride, such as a roller coaster or a vertical track ride, which enables full rotation in at least two planes or axes, and preferably all three planes or axes.
The WO 03/082421 amusement ride generally comprises a track system, which may be an endless roller track or at least one vertical tower track. An attachment assembly, such as a bogey, is movably connected to the track system. A vehicle assembly is connected to the attachment assembly and includes a seat assembly having at least one rider seat. The vehicle assembly includes means for fully rotating the seat assembly about first, second and third axes independent of the track system, and preferably independent of one another.
In one 421 embodiment, the vehicle system includes a first arm extending from the attachment assembly and operably coupled to an actuator such that the first arm is freely or selectively rotatable about a first axis. The firm arm may comprise a generally semi-circular arm attached to a yaw actuator whereby yaw rotation is imparted to the arm. Alternatively, the first arm comprises a shaft extending from the attachment assembly and coupled to a yaw actuator. A second arm is rotatably connected to the first arm by an actuator such that the second arm is freely or selectively rotatable about a second axis independent of the first arm. Typically, the second arm extends generally transverse from an end portion of the first arm and supports at least one seat assembly. A roll actuator is operably connected to each seat assembly such that roll rotation is imparted to the seat assembly. Thus, the seat assembly is capable of yaw, pitch, and roll rotations over all three axes.
In another 421 embodiment, the vehicle assembly comprises a generally circular main ring housing that is rotatably connected to the attachment assembly. Typically, a yaw gear of a gear assembly interconnects the attachment assembly and the vehicle assembly whereby yaw rotation is imparted to the main ring housing, and thus the seat assembly. A pitch arm extends between opposing sides of the main ring housing and supports the seat assembly. The pitch arm is rotatable along a second axis independent of the track system. A gear of the pitch bar mates with a pitch gear of the gear assembly to impart such pitch rotation. A split inner race assembly including rollers is disposed within the main ring housing and connected to the pitch bar. The split inner race assembly is operably coupled to a roll gear of the gear assembly, whereby roll rotation is imparted to the split inner race assembly, and thus the seat assembly.
In another 421 embodiment, the vehicle assembly comprises an arm extending from the attachment assembly, such as a semi-circular arm, which is rotationally coupled to a gyroscope assembly that supports the one or more seats of the seat assembly therein. The gyroscope structure or assembly comprises a first generally circular ring coupled to the semi-circular arm by an actuator that imparts rotation to it, and thus the seat assembly, about a first axis. A second generally circular ring is disposed within the first ring and is coupled thereto by an actuator that imparts rotation about a second axis. A third ring may be used which is disposed within the second ring and rotatably coupled to the second ring by an actuator that imparts rotation to the seat assembly about a third axis. Alternatively, the arm is rotatably coupled to the attachment assembly to provide the third degree of rotation.
The important aspect of this 421 invention is that the seats be fully rotatable in at least two, and preferably all three, planes or axes. Although such rotation may be free and dependent upon the change of acceleration placed upon the seat assembly, typically the actuators are mechanically driven or powered to selectively rotate the seat assembly. When powered, the rotation of the seat may be altered by pre-defined programs or even rider control.
A historic summary of relevant prior art patents follows below:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,197 (1964) to Cirami discloses a ground-traveling people-carrying robot with a pilot track used for steerage. A power rail supplies electric power to the motorized robot. A yoke arm from the robot has a wheel connection to the power rail and a roller clamp connection to the pilot track.
French Patent 2098914 (1972) discloses a central pivot marry-go-round type ride having peripheral tires which rock a rider compartment. Each outer tire has an outer axle which supports a rod which carries the rider compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,081 (1976) to Sullivan, II discloses a people mover mounted on a post with a horizontal top rail, wherein the supporting sides of the top rail are used for supporting canted weight-bearing wheels. A rider compartment is supported outbound of the post (FIGS. 1,2,) by a strut (20) supported by the wheels.
French Patent 2599988 (1987) discloses a roller coaster concave track, wherein a large ball rolls down the track. Passengers are seated inside the large ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,645 (2000) discloses a square roller coaster truss track, and FIG. 4 discloses a three-tube truss track. There are two parallel running rails 52,54 which support (see FIG. 10) a chassis beam with a rail clamp at each end. Each rail clamp has an array of three wheels to ride along the rail. Thus, the passenger compartment, which is side-mounted to the running rails 52, 54, is supported by the two arrays of wheels and the interconnecting chassis beam. A single support rail 56 runs parallel to the two running rails 52,54 and has interconnected frame elements 60 to secure the three-tube truss track together.
The present invention provides a relatively quiet, smooth yet exhilarating ride. The track can be designed for the level of excitement desired, from flat to loop layouts. A ferris wheel type rocking motion is included combined with a roller coaster thrill. An optional “flip the rider in a full circle” feature may be included. Also the rider is not encased in a car, but rather sitting exposed to the surroundings. This free flight and relatively quiet ride creates a bird-like feeling unique in amusement rides.